nzrefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Battle Droid
SUPER BATTLE DROID "I see battle droids…and something else!" "Perhaps the Geonosians have upgraded the battle droids. These may be more formidable." -Siri Tachi and Adi Gallia The B2 super battle droid (SBD) was an upgraded version of the B1 battle droid, with superior armament and armor. They were manufactured after the Invasion of Naboo proved need for stronger droids. Unlike its predecessor, the B2's delicate processing unit and signal receptor were buried deep inside the torso, offering much more protection from enemy fire. Small dual laser cannons were mounted on their right forearms, along with a triShot weapon system. The B2's forearms could also be replaced by rocket launchers. They could use external weaponry (except in rocket launcher configuration), though their large hands had difficulty with smaller blasters. Instead, they were equipped with special blaster rifles that only responded to signal emitters built into the hands. For the sake of efficiency, they used many B1 parts. Their feet were also outfitted with specialized equipment for difficult terrain, such as climbing claws. Their arms also were modular, capable of exchanging their laser cannon for grenade launchers and other specialized weaponry. As heavy infantry droids, B2s could take much more punishment than their flimsy predecessors. Even after being defeated, they could detach their torsos and keep up an attack although this was detrimental to their combat skill. Despite such traits, some models seemingly suffered low heat tolerance and were subject to bursting into flame upon contact. Most post-Battle of Geonosis B2 droids were capable of communicating with each other using an oversimplified version of Galactic Basic Standard. "They've sent in the supers!" -Clone Troopers During their first deployment at the Kashyyyk Trade Rebellion in 28 BBY, the new B2 designs proved to be a match for the local Wookiee warriors. Super battle droids saw use throughout the Clone Wars as soldiers for the Confederacy along with its smaller cousins and the dreaded droidekas. Though the first super battle droids seen on Geonosis wore an unpainted dull silver tone, many of the droids used in later battles of the Clone Wars were painted dark blue. Some Super Battle Droids were used as scouts to observe the plains of Geonosis, mostly because of their brute strength and their ability to destroy modest ground targets. This pleased many of the local Geonosians affiliated with the NZRE Empire, thus sometimes using the B2s as "spire guards". The droids eventually were able to express certain emotions, though having catastrophic grammar. They possessed a more violent temperament than the B1 model. The B2 battle droid was designed by the Techno Union using the existing B1 design as a template. After prototypes were successfully tested, Prince Armando struck a deal with Poggle the Lesser, Archduke of Geonosis, to mass produce these droids. They were also considerably more durable and intelligent, capable of easily withstanding light blaster bolts. Further orders were placed on worlds controlled by Baktoid and quadrillions of B2s were soon running off the assembly lines. Despite their advantages and ease of production, however, they were not manufactured as extensively as their inferior cousins, the B1s.